


Oh, Doll, you spoil me.

by Grillby_Coalee



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: @ my friend, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Other, Pet Names, Reader Insert, Sugar Daddy, gender neutral reader, i love you but youre a thot, implied tho, not explicit, sugar daddy turned boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grillby_Coalee/pseuds/Grillby_Coalee
Summary: You and Swank have been dating for a while, and you decide to spice things up.Implied NSFW, but nothing actually explicit





	Oh, Doll, you spoil me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [What_is_fanart_even](https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_is_fanart_even/gifts).



> This is for my thot friend. She knows who she is.
> 
> mainly cause its gifted to her but shhhh

You giggle under your breath, watching Swank’s confused face as he pulls your gift out of his pocket. Well, it was more of a note than anything else, but still! You knew better, bugging him while he was trying to work, but it was fun! You’d popped up all day, hugging him, kissing him and just generally being distracting. 

“Oh. Oh damn.” Ah, he’s read the note! 

You duck around a corner and stifle a giggle when he rushes past. You dart around, following him but always staying just out of his sight. Going past the others, you get a few weird looks and a few catcalls, but other than that, no one really notices you. You see, you and Swank had a … fun relationship. 

You’d flirt back and forth, teasing and playing with one another, mostly just for the hell of it at first, but eventually you two started dating. Despite its purely sexual start, the two of you had a pretty great relationship. Although, he was still defiantly a sugar daddy, he was also a surprisingly good boyfriend. Which is why you decided to surprise him. 

You wore a collar around your neck, a simple black bra, a badly torn skirt that barely covered your underwear, and a leather leg harness made of grunge belts. You had asked one of the ladies for something to spice things up and she gladly gave it to you. You adjust the skirt slightly, and head into Swank’s office, and sit on the desk. You wait for a few minutes, shifting and adjusting what you wore. 

Swank bursts in, looking more than a little irritated. His jaw drops when he see you, all dressed up and waiting for him. He quickly turns on his heel and snaps at the people behind him, the source of his irritation. 

“Get out! Out! OUT!!” the people tailing him scatter and he slams and locks the door, making you chuckle. 

“Long day, honey?” you purr at him. Swank swallows thickly and breathlessly mutters,

“Yes, although its defiantly gotten better with you here, Doll.” He turns around, letting his eyes drag down your scantily clad form. “Yes, much, much better Doll.” He stalks forward and places his hands on either side of you, trapping you against the desk. “Look at you, all dressed up, all just for me.” You blush and laugh, running your hands through his hair before cupping his cheeks and lifting his head so he can look you in the eyes,

“Well, who else would I get dressed up for? After all, the most handsome man in the Mojave is right here.” Swank leans into your hands and chuckles bashfully. 

“You spoil me Darlin. Always being sweet and soft for me. You’re a blessin in this hellish place. Wish there were more like ya. Then again, if there were more like you, I wouldn’t feel so blessed ta have ya.” He bows his head slightly, letting you drag your hands through his hair. You play with it for a moment before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him up.

“I don’t know about you, but I want to play.” Swank grins in response and purrs out,

“Then let’s play Doll.”


End file.
